


Hair

by purplekitte



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setsuna in human life as a college student</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

It was when she put together the person of "Meioh Setsuna, college student" that she first discovered she had hair.

This should not have been a revelation, she thought crossly, comb in one hand and clumps of it in the other. Hair did not get near waist-length behind one's metaphorical back.

But it had. On Pluto she had had a dozen handmaids who washed and brushed and styled it so elaborately she had honestly had no idea how long it should have fallen. As Sailor Pluto she had lived in the Timestream where time didn't touch her or her need to brush her hair and gravity had been a mere hint of a suggestion that never sent stray green strands forward of her shoulders.

Just great. Now she had this presumably-heavy mass stuck to her head. It took two forevers to wash, longer to dry, and her arm got tired in trying to brush it all. At least a simple ponytail and its own weight kept it from falling forward most of the time, so she could almost forget about it again.

She couldn't resist giggling, though. Negative-leaning as her feelings to not cutting it all off were, she had never known the insides of her elbows were ticklish before.


End file.
